Amargo
by Anniih
Summary: El azúcar de 'papa' Francia es dulce. Siempre le ha gustado. Espera encontrar un sabor así. *Islas Vírgenes*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. El personaje Islas Vírgenes es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** ¿El azúcar? Vocabulario de Inglaterra. Creo que odiaran a Francis…yo lo sigo amando igual.

**Pareja:** Ninguna.

* * *

**Amargo**

Llega a la casa de _mom_ Inglaterra sin que él esté. Busca donde esconderse o algún lugar donde aflorar las lágrimas apretando en el pecho un saquito sostenido en por sus manos. Se sienta en el suelo apoyando la espalda a la pared, bajando la cabeza y no para de llorar. Solo quiso que viera su nuevo peinado, y él únicamente le dio la espalda con una expresión de tristeza. Se va ir.

Sobresalta al oír la puerta abrirse. Limpia rápidamente el rostro, no quiere que la vea o se enojará bastante, pero sin querer, el nudo en la garganta se le escapa en un sonido agudo. Se tapa la boca.

―Amalia, ya llegué ―cierra la puerta sin percatarse de los sonidos―. Pero solo puedo quedarme hasta mañana, así que te traje un hermoso vestido ―al callar, nota que las cosas no andan bien, ni siquiera la atmosfera del hogar. Extrañado, avanza los pasos de donde provienen los lamentos hasta ver una pequeña silueta sentada detrás de una pared. El británico se desconcierta y se preocupa bajando a su altura―. ¿Qué sucede? ―le pregunta dándole cariño y tranquilidad encima del cabello. Tal vez llora porque no la visita muy seguido, pero ella sabe que no puede estar todos los días con ella― _Why are you crying?_

―_Pa-papa_ Francia… ―intenta modular, mas se ahoga sin ver la cara de preocupación de _mom_ Inglaterra― se va…me abandonó…no me quiere…

Entonces, solo oye la puerta cerrarse de golpe y pierde la presencia del inglés.

_Mom _Inglaterra está muy enojado. Está furioso. Va a matar a _papa_ Francia. Cuando llega a la casa instalada en una de las islas, primero grita insultos. Segundo agarra con los puños la prenda del cuello del francés, encarándolo.

―Sabía que vendrías. ―dice Francia sin alterarse. Anteriormente estaba calmado arreglando las cosas para irse.

― ¡Maldito francés de mierda! ¡¿Acaso no tienes corazón? ―fija sus orbes desafiantes mezclados de odio en los azules― ¡Y dices que solo entregas amor al mundo! ¡¿Esa es tu forma de entregar amor,_ fucking bastard_? ¡Es una niña, maldita sea! ¡Por tu culpa está llorando!

―Suéltame _L'Angleterre _―no es un pedido, es una orden. Sin embargo el nombrado no desea hacerle caso, desea golpearlo hasta dejarlo sin aire. Francia entiende que no lo va soltar. Decide por su propia cuenta quitarle las manos de encima sosteniéndole las muñecas―. Tengo que irme. ―dice solamente alejándose, cogiendo un saco con las cosas más importantes.

― ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío? ―quiere explicarse mascullando y frunciendo el ceño. Siente que se cambian los papeles. Se supone que el frío es Inglaterra. Se supone, el que tiene sentimientos es Francia.

― ¿Me haces un favor antes de macharme? ―no espera que el inglés diga algo de oponerse o aceptar, y menos voltea― Dile a Dinamarca que se haga cargo sobre el azúcar. Ya no podré darle. Debajo de esos muebles quedan algunas cañas de azúcar ―ya no hay mucho que decir. Procede a caminar a la salida. Se detiene sin girar―. Esto, también lo hago para no verte la cara. ―continúa su trayecto con el alma fría sorprendiendo y hacer hervir de cólera a Inglaterra, quien se muerde el labio inferior sin importarle que le sangre y sienta el sabor metálico.

* * *

No se ha movido de su lugar. La única acción cambiante es observar absorta el saquito entre sus manos. Decide abrirlo para meter un dedo hurgando en las piedrecillas blancas.

Es azúcar. El azúcar que siempre le daba _papa_ Francia cuando lo iba a ver y a jugar un rato. El sabor es dulce y acaramelado que puede mantenerse muchos días. Este azúcar es de ayer, la última vez que jugó con él.

Saca el dedo rodeado de ese condimento endulzante adentrándolo a la boca.

_El azúcar de papa Francia es dulce. Siempre le ha gustado._

Espera encontrar un sabor así.

―Sabe amargo.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Hice seis veces el drabble hasta que saliera bien. Creo que lo logré. Ah, sí, ese no es el drabble que había dicho, lo estoy escribiendo y no es drabble porque me está saliendo largito x3. Lo subiré más o menos en la próxima semana.

Y les dejo datos:

•**Isla Santa Cruz o Saint Croix,** perteneciente al junto de las Islas Vírgenes Estadounidenses, anteriormente conocida como Indias Occidentales Danesas: La isla pasó a manos de la Orden de los Caballeros de Malta por cesión de Phillippe de Longvilliers de Poincy, gobernador de la colonia francesa de Saint Kitts en 1660. Sin embargo, los caballeros la vendieron a la Compañía Francesa de las Indias Occidentales cinco años después. El gobernador Dubois organizó la colonia estableciendo 90 plantaciones de productos rentables como tabaco, algodón, caña de azúcar y añil. A la muerte de Dubois se inició un período de declive para la colonia y la isla fue abandonada hasta 1733, cuando fue vendida a la Compañía Danesa de las Indias Occidentales y Guinea. Esta compañía danesa no puso restricciones nacionales a la llegada de colonos y pronto acudieron españoles, judíos, hugonotes e ingleses, que constituían la mayor parte de los colonos. El azúcar se convirtió en el principal cultivo de la isla. Sin embargo, a medida que el cultivo de la remolacha azucarera se extendía en Europa, la economía de Santa Cruz comenzó a declinar de nuevo.

•**Caña de azúcar:** Es una planta proveniente del sureste asiático. El jugo de su tronco es la principal fuente de azúcar.

•**Remolacha azucarera:** Es una variedad de la especie _Beta vulgaris_ de donde se obtiene azúcar de forma industrial, existiendo otras variedades como la acelga, la remolacha hortícola y la remolacha forrajera. La raíz de la remolacha azucarera se ha ido seleccionando durante años para conseguir un mayor porcentaje de azúcar en su composición y una mayor capacidad agrícola.

Y eso sería.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos! Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
